Elements of the Galaxy: The Story of Two Spectral Fighters
This is the story of how two brothers beat the odds to achieve their greatest goal, how they pushed forth to go the extra mile, how they opened their hearts to reach for the stars, and, most importantly, how they overcame it all to defeat the ultimate enemy. And it starts right here, right now... Prologue At least every other Fossil Fighter knows there are five Elements that a Vivosaur can have; Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Neutral. However, some Fighters know of a sixth Element far stronger than the others named Legendary. The weaknesses and resistances of each Element are locked in a cosmic cycle, with the Neutral and Legendary Elements outside of the system. Yet only a handful know that there are far more Elements out there: Elements that have never been seen before. Their very existence is explained by ancient texts found on Odo Island, Japan that somehow outdate the scriptures of ancient Sumer by 7,800 years. But there's more. The mudstone tablets depict not only the history of the universe, but various creatures unlike anything that could live on Earth as well. Those creatures seem to be closely tied to their respective Elements. Luckily for humanity, it seems as though everyone has forgotten about them, including those who contributed to researching the tablets and their secrets. Everyone except two family lines; the Seozuni line and the Haireko line. Yet they have had no intentions on revealing the secrets of the Elemental Manuscripts, as they are now called. That was, until a series of terrible events had happened to the Seozuni line, including the murder mysterious disappearance of Mr. and Mrs. Seozuni. The last, and most devastating, event impacted the entire world.... Book 1, Chapter 1: The Perfect Storm Brews They called it "the greatest hyperstorm in the cosmos." And I would agree. The rain fell fast enough to leave dents on even metal. The hail was heavy enough to land a killer blow on the head. The winds were strong enough to level entire cities. The lightning was powerful enough to take down telephone poles. And, worst of all, the clouds were thick and dark enough to reduce visibility to virtually zero. Yet unbelievably, I survived, and I owe it to my fast running speeds creating what is known as a Velocity Shield. It never ceased to protect me, even long after I stopped running. It also served as a permanent visual aid, which was absolutely necessary in these conditions. Unfortunately, I would encounter someone who rendered even a Velocity Shield all but useless... The moment I stopped running, I heard a familiarly sinister laugh, which was followed by... "So you have managed to survive my greatest masterpiece, yes?" "Of course I have, and with good reason," I frustratedly replied. The person I was confronting had blown his way onto the top of my "List of People/Things that Need to Die." This person had committed unthinkable crimes... This person was a disgrace to the cosmos... This person...was known as...*gulp*...dare I say it...Vaati the Demonic Wind Sorcerer... "Now you have crossed the line!" I warned him. "Oh ho ho. Have I really?" Vaati asked. "I HAVE BEEN HAD, VAATI!" I may have had a grudging respect for him, but that was never a reason NOT to hate him. "IT IS TIME FOR ME TO END THIS! "I would like to see you try." I despised the fact that he could remain calm and collected EVEN when facing a knight perturbed beyond belief. Dr. Veil, Hades, Pigma Darnell, and Zongazonga combined weren't nearly as hateable as Vaati himself. (They were bad enough on their own to begin with.) I had a rage so great, not even The Wind Hero and His infinite pockets could contain it... I was at my breaking point... I could have unleashed a Gojira-sized rampage... I would have strangled and shook him until his neck couldn't support his head... But I never realized what gave him the advantage until it was too late. He was in his human form. This meant that he was much faster than me. Yet I was stuck in too blind of a rage to bother... And so, I was knock down to my feet before I knew it... "For once, you're right. It is time to end this. But I''' will have the honor of ending it for you. Rest assured, for you will not have to know that I did your job for you." '''He may have sounded honest, but I knew I would pay the ultimate price. As soon as he drew out what I knew as the Dark Picori Blade, that is. "Spyro! Thelonius! Help me!" I yearned dearly for my vivosaurs then. "Hmph. I took care of your 'allies' ages ago," Vaati said as he drew out the Dark Picori Blade. I solemnly swear to lend all of my remaining vivosaurs to my brother, Shigeru Seozuni. I also admit, frankly and dearly, that I have failed to follow the Rules and Regulations of Chivalry. Those sentences were the last I heard from anyone. Becuase of my weakened status, I could only do one thing as the business end of the Dark Picori Blade headed straight for my neck... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Book 2, Chapter 1: Nightmare Ultimatum An ear-pounding scream broke the silence of the night. Usually I have enough patience to ignore it. Usually. But it was followed by an abrupt gasp, which was then accompanied by frequent breaths. That annoyed me so much that.... "WILL YOU JUST SHADDUP?!" I yelled back. Then, silence. Finally, I thought, I can get some shuteye for once. I could, too. Well, that was until... "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO YELL AT ME AT FIVE IN THE MORNING?!" My brother lost his patience as well. I had to apologize. So I did. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that, well, I dislike it when I hear loud noises that are followed by creepy noises while I'm asleep. Why were you shrieking, anyway?" Kalauro proceeded to turn away promptly, a sign that he was in discomfort. I attempted to convince him to tell me, yet he wouldn't say. I have a bad feeling about this, I thought to myself, This might be something new altogether. Kaleb seemed to have read my thoughts when he said, "It is something new. And it is nothing like I've experienced before." I asked him what had happened to him. He said, "I...I had...a...nightmare." "What was it like?" As Kalé told me about his new experience, I started to realize my hunch was right all along. It was something new altogether. There wasn't a single comparison for this. Not even Terra's nightmares of his parents getting murdered in the night. I tried to comfort him by saying, "Don't worry, big brother. It's only a nightmare. There isn't a single way that it could get worse as far as I know." "I.....suppose you're right, Shigeru," he answered, much to my relief. I then realized how early in the morning it was (5:16 am, to be precise). "You know what," I said, "It's time we went back to getting some shuteye, alright?" But by then, he was sound asleep, dreaming of things not even His Fearedness, Godzilla, knows about. As I went back to sleep, I thought I guess he already knew, and was assured of peaceful slumber once more..... Category:Stories